Episode 5480 (16th December 2009)
Plot Carl's irked to see that Charity's still hanging around the village and passes a snide comment when he accosts her in The Woolpack. As Debbie watches Carl rant at her mother, she jumps in to defend her and lets slip that Charity had the money but gave it away. Furious by the declaration, Carl turns on Chas, demanding that she reveal where the money is. As the interrogation continues back at Mill Cottage, a defeated Chas confirms that Charity did have the money - but she doesn't know who has it now. Unable to let go, Carl rages at Chas for putting her family first and pushes her to give him more answers. Chas, however, remains strong-willed and tight-lipped. Enraged, Carl accuses Chas of lying and storms out of the house. Meanwhile, Jai's intrigued to overhear Maisie discussing her single status and as they flirt outrageously over the bar, an amused Leyla and Katie watch on. After inviting Jai to join them for a drink, Katie's pleased with her matchmaking efforts when Maisie and Jai leave the pub together. Back at Holdgate, the pair become passionate but when Jai seductively suggests that they go upstairs, Maisie recoils in horror at his expectations. Amused at Maisie's reaction, Jai smugly informs her that Katie made it clear that she'd be up for it. With that, Maisie storms out. Spotting Maisie in the village, Ryan takes the opportunity to have a dig about Jai having his wicked way her, but she furiously snaps at him. She's deeply hurt by everyone's apparent perception of her. Elsewhere, Lisa's flattered when the class tutor tells her that she's a natural at life modelling. She's taken aback, though, when it's suggested that she consider posing nude. At first, Lisa laughs off the suggestion but when she's informed that the pay is a lot more, she starts to waver. Relaying the news, Lisa becomes annoyed when Zak finds it all highly amusing. When she questions his hurtful comments, Zak covers well and she's flattered by his response. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Carl King - Tom Lister *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield Guest cast *Jane Kelly - Sarah Groarke Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, car park and women's toilets *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten College - Classroom *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,800,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes